Cross Your Heart
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: Do you swear?” she asked. “I do,” he answered. “Then, cross your heart.” Inspired by the movie “Up”.


**Title: **Cross Your Heart**  
Author: **2booklover4**  
Language: **English**  
Verb Tense: **Narrative Past**  
Form: **One-shot**  
Genre: **Romance/Tragedy**  
Rating: **T (just to be safe)**  
Warning/s: **Major character death and some curse words**  
Ship: **Draco/Hermione**  
Summary: **"Do you swear?" she asked. "I do," he answered. "Then, cross your heart." Inspired by the movie "Up".

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's. I also do not own the awesome movie "Up". Pixar does. **

**A/N: Surprisingly, I'm here again. Yeah, I think it was just last Friday since I've posted "You Belong with Me". Anyway, this story had been stored in my computer since last week, I think but I just didn't have the time to update. I've watched "Up" ages ago and I instantly fell in love with it. Who wouldn't? Anyway, the title came from that movie, okay? That's why it's inspired. It's not really based on it. **

**So, that's all. Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Cross Your Heart**

**

* * *

**

Seven-year-old Hermione Granger watched with tearful eyes as her green balloon soared above the sky.

It was a simple present from her mother, who now was inside the house, preparing for dinner. She had left little Hermione in the park bench just across their house to play. And now, she watched in distress as her beloved green balloon left her.

Hermione had always loved balloons, just like other children out there. They fascinated her beyond measure as she watched them inflating. It always made her wonder how balloons did that. When this inquisitive child asked her mother how it happened, she would always smile and tell her, _"It's magic, dearest, what do you expect?" _

Seeing her beloved green balloon flying up, up and away from her made her cry more. Didn't it love her? She sure did. She always did loved balloons. But like what her green balloon was doing now, they always left her, leaving Hermione distressed once again. They also left her determined… determined that if she got hold of another balloon, she would never left it go.

Too bad, it had never happened.

"Don't cry. I can give you my balloon, if you like."

The brunette lifted her tearstained face towards the voice. Her eyes met concerned, grey ones of a little, blond boy; possibly at the same age as hers. He was wearing this weird attire and Hermione could compare it with her pink, fluffy bathrobe, only it wasn't pink and fluffy. But he was cute, she observed. And clutched tightly in his right hand was a balloon identical to hers, only it was a red one.

Hermione made a face. "I don't like the color red," she implored. Her eyes traveled back into the sky, her green balloon already a small dot. "I want the color green."

The little boy sighed and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry, my Mommy bought me a red one," he apologized, sounding really guilty. "But why don't you like red? I like red."

"It makes me remember blood," the brunette said, making another face. "I don't like blood. They give me the willies."

"The what?" he asked, face scrunched up into question.

Hermione sighed. "Never you mind," she said, wiping her tearstained face haphazardly.

"Red also means bravery, you know," the little boy said. "Mommy said I have to have bravery once I grow up. Especially if I'm sixteen already."

"Why?"

He shrugged adorably. "I don't know. She just said that I should be brave for her once I became sixteen. She'll love me more if I did." He smiled at her. "And speaking of love, red also means love, right?"

Hermione nodded. "My parents love me," she said proudly. "And I love them, too."

"My Mommy loves me," he answered back.

The brunette frowned. "Don't you have a Daddy?"

A mysterious look crossed over his face. "I do," he said, slightly strained. "But let's not talk about him, okay?"

Hermione nodded mutely. She could notice that talking about this little boy's Daddy made him sad.

They allowed a few minutes to pass by, before the brunette broke the silence with small giggles. "It's funny we had been talking for minutes without knowing each other's names," she said. She then looked at the small boy beside her and smiled. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Hermione," he slowly said, a smile growing on his lips.

The brunette blushed. He could say her name! Properly even! Children normally her age couldn't say her name. Even her best friend, Annie, calls her 'Mione' since she could not say her name properly. "Yes," she answered him, smiling back. "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy," he proudly said.

"Draco," she said. "That's a weird name. But I like it."

"Thanks," he said. "My Mommy said she's the one who chose my name."

Hermione smiled. "So Draco, I haven't seen you here before. Did you just move in or something?" she asked.

The blond shook his head. "I don't really live here. My Mommy just brought me here for me to play. She said she'd come back for me an hour before Daddy comes back. If he finds out I'm playing in here, he's..." He blushed, then shook his head. "I'll be leaving soon. Mommy will soon be here to fetch me."

The brunette pouted. "But we've just met each other!" she whined. "Can't we play first? Please?! Tell that to your Mommy."

Draco shook his head, a fearful look seen on his face. "If Daddy finds out…"

"He's going to what?" she asked, scowling. She didn't understand why Draco was so scared of his father. And she needed to know why.

"Let's not talk about him, Hermione," he said once again.

Hermione's scowl darkened. "He's going to what, _Draco_?"

"He's going to hurt you!" he exclaimed, eyes wild as he stared back at her. That had quieted Hermione down. Draco once again blushed, then looked at his hands. "He's going to hurt you like what he did to Ellie." His eyes slightly blurred. "I'm not normal, Hermione. I'm not like your other friends."

The brunette at first was shocked with his revelation. What kind of a father would do that to his son's friends, she had asked herself. But then, it turned into concern. It was obvious Draco had cared greatly about Ellie and it had hurt him when his father had hurt her. And then, finally, it turned into determination. "Everybody needs friends, Draco," she said. "And I think you need one."

"Even if I'm not normal?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "You're kinda different from my other friends, but I like you." When she said that, he blushed.

Draco then smiled. "All right, we'll be friends," he said. "Forever."

This time, it was Hermione's turn to blush. "Do you swear?"

He nodded. "I do," he answered.

"Then cross your heart," she demanded, a finger pointed at him.

"Cross my heart?" he asked.

Hermione lowered her voice. "It's something sacred," she said. "If you did that, it means you'll never, _ever_, break your promise."

"But what if I did?" he asked, looking slightly fearful.

The brunette frowned. "Then you won't be my friend anymore," she said. Her face then turned into a smiling one. "But I trust you, you won't break your promise." She turned her body so that she would be facing him. "Now, make a cross over your heart" – she made a cross over her heart – "and raise your right hand, like you're pledging" – and then, she raised her right hand, a big smile on her face. "Do it. Cross your heart!"

Draco hastily did what she told him to do, making a big 'x' over his chest and raised his right hand. Hermione was satisfied with his action because then, she reached for his raised hand and gave it a squeeze. "I trust in you, Draco Malfoy, that we'll be friends forever."

**

* * *

**

Fourteen-year-old Hermione Granger watched with tearful eyes as green fireworks illuminated the sky.

The fireworks signaled the end of the Yule Ball and Hermione hated herself for running away from a petty fight with _Ronald Weasley _and finding comfort in the beautiful rose garden of Hogwarts. She hated herself for being affected with his words, his _stupid, bloody _words that drove her into tears.

"It's his entire fault," she said to no one furiously, angry tears still dripping down from her face. "If he had asked me _earlier _before Viktor did, then he wouldn't be going ballistic over this stupid thing." Hermione released a sob and wiped her tearstained face. "That fucking bastard… ugh."

Hermione hated crying over Ron Weasley when moments ago, she was feeling appreciated by her date, Viktor Krum. She had enjoyed his attention, even found him sweet at times. And her 'transformation' (as what Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati quoted) for that night made people notice that she was actually a girl and made her at least _appreciate _her appearance. But then, Ronald Weasley had the nerve to traipse around, declaring that she was a traitor for _fraternizing _with the enemy. "Stupid, fucking bastard…"

"Now, now, Granger, if you're done cursing this sorry excuse of a person called Ronald Weasley," someone announced, "then let me first and foremost say that he's not worth it."

The brunette cried more. "Leave me alone, Malfoy," she spat, covering her face with her hands. "You really have this habit of trampling on people who are already on their lowest, eh?"

She was met with silence and the next thing she knew, Draco Malfoy was sitting beside her.

They were silent for a while except for Hermione's occasional sniffs and last minute blasting of fireworks. But soon, the blond broke the silence.

"I've seen your fight with Weasley a while ago," he told her.

Hermione scowled. "Well, why aren't you laughing right now?" she asked him. "It was pretty petty, right? If I were you, I'd be mocking myself now."

Draco sighed. "Thank Merlin, I'm not you," he said. And despite her anger, despite his past insults, mockeries, teasings, she made a small smile.

"Do you think I should have given Ron a good punch while we were fighting?" she suddenly blurted out. She didn't know why, but she just felt like it.

The Slytherin looked surprised with her sudden question, but then he smirked followed by a nonchalant shrug. "Maybe," he answered her. "It might give him a clue not to judge you hastily next time."

Hermione was surprised, and then, she scowled. "Why are you here, anyway?" she asked him, looking suspicious. "You don't even know what I'm feeling right now."

"Oh, I do, Granger," he told her. "I promise I do." Draco sighed and then made a face. "It's obvious you fancy Weasley, but you can't just tell him that."

The brunette blushed. "Don't assume things, Draco Malfoy," she accused.

The blond just shrugged once again. "I know the feeling of restraining oneself, Granger," he told her. "You don't know how I have to restrain myself from kissing this girl, _senselessly_, I tell you, until she forgets her name." When he said all of these, his piercing, grey eyes never left her.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked disgusted. "Keep your sexual fantasies to yourself, Malfoy," she spat, running a clumsy hand through her face.

Draco only smirked. "But really, Granger, Weasley's not worth it," he said. "Stop crying over him."

There was this distinctive tone in his voice, only Hermione could not decipher it. She looked at him, frowned, and then said, "Well, you have to swear it to something sacred for me to think about what you said." She meant it as a joke, but inside, her heart was pounding in nervousness. An unwanted memory of a child on a park bench who made a promise that would then be broken crossed her mind.

And hastily, she stood up. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you," she murmured, and for her, it meant something. She turned around, not glancing back at him, and started to walk.

"Granger," he said. Hermione did not want to turn around but it seemed like her body wanted the otherwise because then, she turned around and looked at him.

The next thing he did made her heart stop. Slowly, he lifted his right hand and made a big 'x' over his heart and raised his right hand. He held his hand for a moment like that, before allowing it to fall limply back at his side.

Hermione's lower lip trembled. She had tried to forget that but he made her remember. And she hated him for it. When she discovered that he could, would, and did break his promise, it broke her heart into two. And seeing him doing that 'sacred' gesture of promising made her remember that he had thwarted the friendship she willingly offered just to make his _damnable _father proud.

For a moment, she watched as his expression mirrored hers. She could see the remorse on his face. And through his face, she could already imagine different possibilities if he did not break his promise.

His face then morphed into a small, sincere smile. That had caught Hermione off guard because she had never seen him smile. But he did and in front of _her_. And then, he strode past her, not failing to brush his fingers against hers.

And he left Hermione Granger outside the rose garden on Hogwarts, crying. But this time, not over Ron Weasley but over _him_.

**

* * *

**

Seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger watched with tearful eyes as a jet of green light hit Harry Potter.

It was the second war already and from the looks of it, the light side was losing. And now Harry Potter, their only hope, had met his downfall and was now lying on the filthy ground, eyes wide… eyes lifeless.

Hermione released a sob while Voldemort and his Death Eaters rejoiced for their victory. They then scrambled around, capturing each and every living fighter of the light side to kill them _altogether_. Everybody was grieving for the death of their supposed savior and so, they did not at least fight when captured.

One held Hermione captive and dragged her towards the circle Voldemort had ordered them to form. The brunette blindly obliged him to drag her. She was only thinking about her grief for the lost of the bestest friend she had ever had.

They were all placed in front of their captors. Hermione stared with blurry eyes at the masked Death Eater in front of her, waiting for him to finish her life. Some were already dead on the ground, green jets of light shooting towards them. Others enjoyed tormenting them first before ending her life.

Hermione closed her eyes as tears continued to flow down from her eyes. She couldn't watch the injustice happening around her right now.

But then, her eyes flew open when somebody clasped her hand. She was surprised that the Death Eater standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy, his mask ripped off from his face and now lying still on the ground. Seeing him made her cry more because she would be killed by a person she had once cared for the most… and _still _the one she cared for the most. Her tears were not because of grief. Her tears were because of relief. If she would choose for a Death Eater to kill her, he would always be on the top spot.

He was the only one who revealed his identity. And as Hermione watched him careful, she could already notice the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I can run you away from here," he finally said, his voice cracking, but Hermione only vigorously shook her head. She didn't want him to get hurt because of her.

A tear slipped down from his eyes and Hermione immediately brushed it off. "Kill me," she whispered for him to only hear. "Kill me, Draco."

Another tear slipped down from his eyes as she called him by his first name. "I-I can't," he stammered. Around them, more people were being killed.

"I've given my best already," she said tiredly. "I've given _too _much already. I'm so exhausted. The world doesn't want my help anymore. And the best solution is for my life to end. And I want you to do it, Draco. Please."

He shook his head and from the looks of it, he wanted to hug her for dear life. Hermione reached for him and gave him a brief hug. Voldemort was watching and if he caught them hugging, he wouldn't think twice in ending both of their life. End her life, she did not care, but end Draco's life? It was another story.

"I can't kill you," he said in despair. "Not before I tell you how I feel."

Hermione smiled and placed a filthy hand against his cheek. "I already know," she whispered. How couldn't she when his eyes told her everything he feels. "Just promise me one thing, Draco Malfoy."

He clasped her hand against his cheek tightly. "_Anything_," he said with conviction.

The brunette smiled. "When I'm not here anymore, promise me you'll do something to save people like me. Promise me you'll continue what we had started," she said. "Please promise me." A tear slipped down from her eyes and both of them didn't make a move to brush it off.

Draco mutely nodded.

"Do you swear?" she asked, wanting an answer from him.

"I-I do," he choked out.

More tears slipped down from her eyes. "Then cross your heart, Draco," she whispered back. "Cross your heart."

"What if I broke it?" he asked, sounding like a small, timid child.

Hermione shook her head. "You won't," she said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I trust you," she simply said.

"I've broken a promise once," he told her.

"You did not break it," Hermione told him. "You just forgot it. They're not the same, Draco. But you remember it. We'll be friends forever, right?"

He smiled. "More than that," he said. "Forever."

Hermione sobbed and nodded vigorously. "Now, cross your heart," she said. "Do it."

And he did. He slowly lifted his right hand, made a cross over his heart, and raised his right hand. That gesture made Hermione cry more and she slowly held his raised hand and gave it a small squeeze. She then closed her eyes and nodded her head, signaling that she was ready already.

Draco Malfoy lifted his wand and pointed it at her heart. Her hand never left his and Draco only tightened his grip.

_Avada Kedavra_.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? I personally liked this. **

**Anyway, ignore my grammatical errors. I'm supposed to be doing homeworks instead of writing this but I just couldn't stop! Hahaha, so R-E-V-I-E-W! I'll appreciate that. **

**Like what I've said in "You Belong With Me", I'm quite busy so updating/making new stories will be very rare, okay? Again, my life is hellish already. **

**So, that's it. Ciao for now. **

**With love,  
2booklover4**


End file.
